divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sakaratte/Staff meeting 14-09-2017
Transcript Sakaratte So I'll worry out layout designs when I'm home. Let's start with infoboxes Skythera is that the start of the meeting? Sakaratte Yeah let's go lol Should have called it to an open. Skythera ok, for the infoboxes we have capitalization and an edit for books/manuscript show that they have previous and next fields Sakaratte For previous and next, what are you thinking usage wise? Skythera prequel and sequel if they have one of couse Sakaratte Works for me. I'd just been collecting on one page. It doesn't look the nicest tbh. Each one to a page with a previous and next would work better. Skythera Should we put all parts of a series of books in one article? Sakaratte Web can look to add a see also at the bottom if people want to skip along. Skythera I'm confused, you mean See also section at the bottom of the page with links? Sakaratte I do. Skythera Ok, will it have the previous and next or all of the series? Sakaratte Full series. We put previous and next in the infobox. Skythera ok! What else? Sakaratte As for the books/note/manuscript bit. Divinity%3A_Original_Sin_books_and_notes Divinity: Original Sin books and notes Something like this but tidier. Bit more meaningful than just a category. Skythera It says bad titles. *title Sakaratte Divinity: Original Sin books and notes That's better. We can break it up by book, manuscript, skill book etc. 2 columns, name and location. Possibly a description for skill books etc. Skythera It's nice looking but I have issues with breaking them up like that because some are more like books but they are manuscripts and reverse. Sakaratte We could just do one table then. Skill books we can add separately. Skythera And I have found some of them other times as manuscripts and other as books which is a little weird. Sakaratte Lazy randomisation by Larian then. Skythera Should we categorize them as books and notes based on their content? Sakaratte That's what I was thinking. Skythera oh, ok Sakaratte For the original sin games I think it will work better, DD and BD not so much. I know some of the books are randomised at the point of load if they haven't been read too. Noticed it while playing around with mardaneous' house. Skythera So is it like the "Other Books" apge but much better organized? Sakaratte Much much better organised Other books is a dire page that needs sending to oblivion imo. Skythera I have deleted, we shall never need to cast our eyes at it again! Sakaratte I knew you were good from the day you arrived. You just keep proving it. Skythera Deleting a page isn't a big deal. Sakaratte You're right, it's your ideas and thoughts on things. Skythera thanks what else is there? Sakaratte Books I think we have covered for now. Unless heartbeat has any thoughts. Heartbeat-Sensei honestly i have no clue what you guys are talking about, it all sounds too technical for me Sakaratte You happy to listen in and just perch up when you feel like it? Heartbeat-Sensei i see you are talking about books and lore, but you are also talking about the older games which i have no knowledge of Sakaratte It's just the layout of the articles. It will apply to DOS and 2 as well Heartbeat-Sensei ok, welli looked at the link there and i think it looks nice so if that's what you wanna do for the same books and scrolls and whatnot for dos2 I'm cool with that Sakaratte So we are in agreement. Got everything recorded so far sky? Skythera sort of but I have forgotten a question Sakaratte Well, we can come back later if need be. Skythera it's a quick one! about location? do we need a whole section if it found as random loot or something like that "Elvish Tales is a book the player can find while exploring."? Sakaratte If it's a fixed location it should be on, but if it's found randomly it's not worth noting. Skythera ok! Sakaratte We can mention it's a random spawn. Makes it clear actually. Skythera Yes, that line is in the top part of the page. Sakaratte Last thing I want is a hundred random locations when you might play the whole game and not find it at one. Skythera I don't think anyone would even have the courage to figure and write down all the locations. Heartbeat-Sensei oh shit they added this thing at the end of quests where you can choose what loot you want out of a table, that's awesome Sakaratte So layout for books: top line, location, notes, behind the scenes, gallery? They pulled that back from.DII? Skythera Behind the scenes? Do you mean Notes? Sakaratte Behind the scenes, aka trivia. Notes is factual. Trivia is more probably based on stuff. Like in DOS2 there is a book based on the twilight saga. Skythera Shouldn't we call it Trivia, for example if you read a trilogy it give you one point in x skill, that's not Behind the scenes. Really??? trolls Sakaratte I thought it was hilarious Skythera There are some moments in Divinity that are really funny, especially books and notes. Sakaratte Yeah, I love the dragon rider after you leave Aleroth. Forget his name. Skythera Anyway, on the rest of the matters in Rivellon! Sakaratte Indeed. User:Sakaratte/Sandbox Does that help explain the difference between notes and behind the scenes? Skythera Nice although it's "Notes". I'm a little bit too much but Wikis bring out the Grammar Nazi in me… Sakaratte They're notes of a different kind. We could have them all bundled together but splitting them out is useful. I'm on my phone and just hash jobbing. I'm against first person on wiki's. You, your, the player, don't like em. The Hero, one or player character work better. Looks better too. Skythera Do they really use first person in Wikis? Sakaratte Most of this wiki is in first person So is half the fallout wiki, but I'm trying to fix that slowly. Skythera I figured from the categories that it wasn't a really good Wiki. Who has a "Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Divinity II Divinity II Divinity II locations" category? Sakaratte Is that categories on one article? Skythera It's not an article exactly. Sakaratte What is it then? Skythera Special:Categories?limit=50 Here, it's more like a list of them that updates dynamically by itself. Sakaratte I've done a fair bit to fix the category structure along with my bot, but there is a long way to go. It's actually why I content moderator on day one. The admin got fed up of me. Skythera I wanted to see the whole structure of the Wiki and especially find out the ones that are out of place and don't belong in the loop. Why did he got fed up? Did you ask a lot of questions? Sakaratte I made 200 edits on the first day and he got bored of deleting bad categories. I like Weas-El He stood down a while ago. Skythera XD Sakaratt Actually, heartbeat, Weas-El replied to my message. Skythera I'm going to save your sandbox although I haven't formatted it yet because my internet froze for a moment. Sakaratte That's good by my. Me* Might want to copy everything incase of edit conflict. Heartbeat-Sensei wait what message/ whats goin on with weasel Sakaratte Check his talk page. Heartbeat-Sensei ok so i gather he wasn't really active here and was just kinda admin for the sake of being admin? Sakaratte Yep, that's Ausir's doing Heartbeat-Sensei idk who that is Sakaratte He's the founder of the fallout wiki, and former employee of fandom. Heartbeat-Sensei Oh Sakaratte It's a long story for another day. Skythera ok, I'm keeping everything in Google Drive so it should save automatically. Sakaratte Works for me. We can move it over once done. So, infoboxes next? Skythera Didn't we plan for infoboxes at the start of the meeting? Sakaratte Well more for this meeting. We fix the minor bits now, worry about the gritty bits later. Skythera Can we link to Categories as we link to articles? Sakaratte What do you mean? Skythera for example, can we use Book and Notes on an article to link to a category? It works after all, I used the double [ ]. Sakaratte We could, but if they're in the category already that should be at the top of the article before anything We can do it though. Skythera Ok, is there anything left? I will send you the mindmap when it's done (not today) along with personal notes. Sakaratte Unless there is anything urgent. I know we had a chat earlier about stuff, can you get that included? Skythera I hadn't written down the chat but I had made a list of things to be done. Sakaratte That works for what we need. Out of interest, what sort of mind map is it? Just struggling to see the cat tree on a mind map. Skythera Have you ever see MindMeister? Sakaratte Not sure Skythera Sort of like that: http://mindmeister.pbworks.com/f/map3.jpg Sakaratte I've seen that sort oftjing before. Good for brainstorming. Skythera I also use it for organizing staff. Sakaratte Ah. Maybe I should us something like that more often. Skythera If you get to used to it, it's nice. Sakaratte I'll give it a go in the next few days. Skythera You can't really do these things on paper or office tools as it will get out of hand very quickly. Sakaratte Yeah, mapping processes is a nightmare on paper. Even excel sucks. Things to be done from previous unrecorded meeting 1. Add rarity to weapon creation template and possibly 2. Create different layouts for weapons, armour and other kinds of equipment 3. Edit article template for books to add previous and next fields Category:Blog posts Category:Project discussions